Hot Fuss
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: Granted she wasn't looking for a job, the ad had certainly peaked her interest. DM&HG
1. Somebody Told Me

_So, I am starting a new fic and this fic will be my second attempt at a multiple chapter story. Any suggestions would be welcomed. I've got a plot written out but this is currently the only chapter. Please be honest in your reviews. That will help make my writing better._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing and sadly never will._

 **Somebody Told Me**

 _'HONK' 'BEEP-BEEP'_

Distant traffic noises filled his office. Though the street was 15 stories below, the sound bounced up off the surrounding buildings. Hands stuffed in his gray slack pockets, he stared at the street below. Stocks were slipping; people were having a hard time associating his name with a brighter future. Something had to be done soon or it would only be a matter of time before he lost everything he'd spent the last five years building from the ground up.

"Scarlett!" Draco Malfoy yelled towards his door. He heard papers shuffling and her chair glide back against the plastic mat.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She squeaked notebook in hand. He had been in a terrible mood this month and she did not want to be the one to make it worse. Scarlett was small and mousey, not typically the type of secretary one would associate with Draco Malfoy. However, she got the job done and her plain looks seemed to help him get more work done himself.

"Get me Zabini and don't you dare let him tell you he has more important clientele today." She rushed out of his office and back to her desk. ' _Please let him answered._ ' She prayed to whoever was listening.

Draco returned his attention to the world below. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, he liked the city noises of muggle London. There was something about the honking horns that made him feel like he wasn't the only one rushing around every day. Some days he found the traffic sound to be motivating.

A quick knock brought him back to reality. Blaise had already opened the door and was in the process of making himself comfortable when Draco turned around. Draco rolled steel gray eyes. Blaise sat staring at him with a look of smugness.

"So you've changed your mind have you?" Blaise drawled picking none existent lent from the arm of the chair. Draco tried to keep his emotions in check. It was possible Blaise had mentioned to him months ago that he should start taking steps to elevate his image and standing with the wizarding world after the war, or there could be financial consequences in his future.

"Just do whatever needs to be done before it's too late." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well, in case it ever came to this, I do have a few ideas on what we could do to fluff you up a bit. How do you feel about becoming a humanitarian?"

"Are you out of your bloody mind? Who would believe that?" Sometimes Draco wondered why he hired Blaise as his companies' publicist in the first place. Sure, Draco thought half the wizarding world was out of their minds, but they couldn't be that dense.

"And how would you even begin pulling that off?" He questioned.

"I was thinking you start an equal rights program in house. You know, everyone gets treated the same, magical creatures alike." Draco pondered this. That could work. Granted, he wanted nothing to do with that himself. He had too many other projects and deals he was working on to add something of this magnitude to his daily schedule.

"Bring someone in, unless we have someone in house already equipped for this," Blaise gave a shrug at this. "Well, at least have Scarlett start the interviews but if you would please, sit in on them. If we're going to do this, I want the best."

So Blaise was off. He made a quick stop by Scarlett's desk. Requested she have an inter office memo sent to all possibly qualified candidates, as well as have an ad placed in the classifieds.

 **WANTED**

Someone looking to help change bring equality to under represented employees

Major company looking for a project manager for their new Equal Rights Department

Serious candidates only

Contact Zabini Communications with resume

Granted she wasn't looking for a job, the ad had certainly peaked her interest. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the work she was doing now, it just wasn't fulfilling. Hermione stirred her coffee while checking over her resume. Satisfied with her handiwork, off it went with her owl.

It didn't take long for a response. With her background in Elvish Rights, she had at least figured she'd be granted an interview. However, what she hadn't expected was to have an interview this afternoon. Making hurried excuses to her coworkers about an appointment that had suddenly come up, Hermione rushed from her office at the Ministry to the fireplaces as to not be late for her 2:30 appointment.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here, Ms. Granger," Hermione should have put two and two together when she sent her owl to Zabini Communications that it was possible she'd end up interviewing with Blaise. Much to her surprise however, he had been nothing but pleasant and kind. She really couldn't remember much about him from their Hogwarts days. He seemed to keep to himself and never went out of his way to embarrass her about her blood or choice in friends. "And we would like to offer you the job. You are by far the most qualified candidate we have interviewed and the company I'm representing would be delighted to have you aboard. What do you think?"


	2. Mr Brightside

**Mr. Brightside**

"I'm sorry. I must have heard you incorrectly Blaise," Draco rubbed his ears as if to clean them. "You hired who to turn my companies' image around?"

"She was the most qualified candidate we saw by far. No one is doing what she's doing. You asked for the best and I delivered. It just so happens, the best is Hermione Granger." Draco stood ridged straight, fingers tangled up in his blonde locks. Surely Zabini couldn't be serious. In what universe did he think that Hermione Granger would ever be willing to help him save his declining company?

"You have to rescind the offer. She can't have it. Find someone else. Poach someone from another company, a country, a continent for all I care. She can't be the one to do this. She'll run this company to the ground just to spite me."

This is more or less how Blaise had imagined this conversation going. He had figured it would have been much worse when he informed Granger what company she would be working for. He had watched her internal battle weighing the pros and cons of working for Malfoy, INC and directly under Draco Malfoy. Blaise had assured her that Draco was hiring someone to run this division of his company and that after the project was off the ground, contact with Malfoy would be limited. Blaise had assumed she would want some time to think it over but she was quick with her answer of yes, she'd accept the job.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to go to Granger and tell her, ' _Listen, Malfoy is being a petty fool and apparently only wants the most qualified applicant if it isn't you._ ' I don't know about you mate, but I plan on living a long, happy life and I won't get very far pissing off Granger for you."

Draco stood his ground. "I can promise you Blaise, if this isn't done, I don't know that I can let your company keep representing Malfoy, INC." It was like a fist to the stomach. Sure, Blaise knew Draco could be cold, but Draco knew that Malfoy, INC was his biggest account. Without them, he would be the one suffering to keep his business afloat.

"I'm not happy about this." He stood to leave. Just as he reached the door he turned back to Draco. "This is a low blow mate."

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you incorrectly Blaise." It was déjà vu all over again. This time he sat in Hermione's office, which he took note, she was in the process of packing up. She must have given her notice already. ' _Great! Just bloody great. I'm going to kill him when this is over._ '

"Mr. Malfoy feels that—"

"Zabini. Give it to me straight. I know we aren't friends but please, could you spare me the PR nonsense. What did the ferret say?" She interrupted him. She felt she had the right. She had given notice to her boss yesterday. They were giving her until the end of the week to pack up her office and tie up any loose ends. She should be lucky she got that much. Typically, when you leave a company to go do the same job for someone else, they frown on that and give you the boot right away. However, normal people weren't Hermione. Normal people didn't put in 50-60 hour work weeks. But this, this was almost more then she could stomach.

Blaise let out a heavy sigh. Draco was not going to be happy, but Blaise couldn't see a way around it.

"Basically, he thinks the two of you won't work well together and that it could harm the nature of what his company is trying to achieve. He thinks you won't put your job above petty differences."

And that was the nail in the coffin. Her not be professional? Did he not know who she was? She was professional about everything. Hermione stood up quickly from her desk, her chair flying backwards and stormed from her office. He was going to get a piece of her highly qualified, professional brain.

"You've got some nerve Malfoy." Draco looked up to see an angry Hermione burst into his office, nostrils flared, brown bushy hair all over the place.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't stop her." Scarlett came running in after her looking a bit frazzled herself. He assumed there may have been a bit of a struggle as Scarlett tried to keep the raging brunette from his office.

"I am more than capable of leading this new department to help your company be on the forefront of fair rights for all creatures! I don't know who you think you are trying to have poor Blaise rescind an employment offer when you requested the best possible candidate! I'm your only possible candidate! The combined experience of all your applicants barley touches the surface of all the work I've done with the Ministry and Elvish Rights! And to think, I thought we could put the past behind us and really make a difference for creatures trying to work alongside wizards instead of for them. Well, I'm honestly just disappointed in you Malfoy. I'd heard you'd been trying to grow and change, but I guess that doesn't apply to old rivalries!"

So there Draco sat. In a state of disbelief. It was a rare occurrence for him to hear Granger talk so highly of herself. Obviously Blaise had been right in his decision to hire her as much as he hated to admit it.

"Granger, just stop talking." Her mouth hung open at his statement but she quickly snapped it shut.

"Malfoy..."She started.

"If you stop talking I'll double whatever pay Zabini offered."

"Well I'd rather that money go to the cause…"

"Granger," he growled. "Don't speak." She felt uncomfortable at his words. It wasn't that he seemed dangerous, but that he seemed determined.

"Zabini must have known what he was doing when he offered you the position as you are out of your mind already about these equal rights and you haven't even signed your contract yet. I want to see you back in my office on Monday morning, 8 am sharp and no words out of your mouth until then or I'll change my mind. Now, if you would," he motioned to the door. "I've got business to attend to. Good day."

Hermione's blood was boiling. Under normal circumstances she would never have allowed Malfoy to speak to her in such a manner, however he was to be her new boss and this job would open so many more doors for creature rights that she could only dream of doing with the Ministry. She gave a small 'humph' and stormed from his office just as she had entered.

"Scarlett, get me Zabini now."

"He is already waiting for you sir. For lunch at Tony's" Draco grabbed his jacket as his stomach rumbled. _'Stupid prat can read my mind.'_

"What did I tell you? Was she not perfect for the job or what?" Draco gave him a snarl and threw his jacket over the back of the chair. The waiter noticed him enter and brought their usual drinks and placed their order. This was a common meeting place for the two. It was in the muggle part of London and just a quaint neighborhood pizzeria. The neon sign in the window buzzed as the word 'FRESH' flashed green to the street. The red and white checkered table clothes had small holes and sauce stains on them. It wasn't the kind of place one would normally associate with either of them, but it was quiet and they could discuss many things without the fear of being over heard.

"I mean come on, at least look on the bright side, she's going to be great for publicity."


	3. Smile Like You Mean It

**Smile Like You Mean It**

It'd been a week since Hermione started working at Malfoy, INC and to say it was a bit of a culture shock was an understatement. She couldn't decide if it was her predetermined prejudice against Malfoy as a smirking, cares for no one but himself, terrible person or just what she had seen in the industry at many other companies, but the magical creatures working at Malfoy, INC were well taken care of. It was almost unheard of for these types of creatures to receive breaks of any kind but it was also required, as well as the clean uniforms that were provided to them at the start of each day. Hermione could only assume the house elves only accepted the clothing as it was mandatory of them to perform their jobs.

It was also very apparent that Malfoy had taken the time to have these elves trained in regular office duties. They pushed around small mail carts, delivered office supplies, they were even making copies. They would give each other nods and talk about a weekend as if they had one. It was what Hermione had always dreamed of. A world where all magical creatures could coexist in one world and all be treated as equals.

While writing her initial report on her findings of their current office climate, Hermione had even noticed Malfoy taking the time to speak with the house elves that appeared to work directly for him. He would go down on one knee, often making the elves cringe when his expensive slacks would touch the office carpets, to get on their level. She found herself rubbing her eyes in disbelief. What was she doing here if this was the kind of equality they had happening behind the scenes?

Hermione had spotted Blaise during her check of the cafeteria staff. The cafeteria was large. There were about twenty tables for eight spread across the room and a large buffet style serving area had the shiniest chrome she'd seen outside of a top of the line kitchen. She was still unsure of how many employees actually worked for Malfoy. She made a note to check on that number with Scarlett before she turned in the preliminary report.

"Zabini! Could I have a moment if you please?" Blaise took a deep breath. So far, he had avoided both Draco and Hermione and had yet to hear of any outbursts between the two.

"Yes Granger, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me an idea of what I'm actually doing here." He kept a straight face, encouraging her to go on. "It would appear that Malfoy, INC doesn't really need to have someone come in to fix equality rights, from what I've seen so far, they are miles above the current standard of equality amongst the top companies in Britain and possibly all of Europe. So what am I doing here?"

He was hoping to have avoided this conversation but with her being so educated and observant, she was bound to notice all members of staff were on an equal playing field.

"You see Granger, what Malfoy is trying to do," he walked up next to her and threw his arm over her shoulder, guiding her to the kitchen, "Is make sure there are no cracks within his company. He wants this to be place everyone, no matter race, wants to work. All he is trying to do is to start the push for a better world." Hermione removed herself from his arm and looked around the kitchen. She noticed not only elves working, but a few wizards were sprawled about as well, doing various jobs. Hermione tried to wrap her head around the words spewing from Blaise's mouth. If this was really something Malfoy and his company were striving for, why had she heard nothing about it? Surely word would have gotten out about this.

 _'Thud'_

The large file plopped right down on the spreadsheets he'd been reviewing for his afternoon stock meeting. Giving a sigh of frustration, he tilted his head up ever so slightly, looking at the brunette witch with her hands on her hips through the stray blonde hair that had fallen from its place after so many times of running his irritated hands through it.

"Why am I here?" Draco flipped through her findings, ignoring her words. The report was huge. In the short time she'd been there, she had already visited all departments onsite and off and had managed to spend time within each, watching their day to day interactions.

"How many hours did you put in this week?"

"I figure around 60 give or take, but don't change the subject."

"60 hours!? Woman are you out of your bloody mind? Do you have a life outside of work?"

"What I do in my personal time is none of your business Malfoy. Now answer the bloody question!" It was too often that she cursed, let alone cursed at her boss, but no one made her more aggravated then he managed to, besides Ron of course.

Draco gave another deep sigh, put his hands flat on his desk and stood, looking her square in the eye. He started slowly as if to make sure she caught every word he said.

"We are living in a post-war world Granger, I figured you of all people would be all about starting over and mending broken bridges after everything this bloody world has been through. This here," he motioned to everything around him, "could be the breakthrough the Wizarding World needs t become untied once and for all. We could start a better tomorrow" She was speechless. Where had that come from? Who was this man and what had he done with the Draco Malfoy she knew? Hermione looked at him again, as if trying to figure out what it was he was playing at, but all she found was a smile gracing his face as if to say he really meant every word he said. It sent shivers up her spine.


	4. Ginny Was A Friend Of Mine

**Ginny Was A Friend Of Mine**

It had been a month since Hermione had started working for Malfoy and to be perfectly honest, things could not be going better. She was finding it easier everyday to work with Draco and they were making great strides to a better company atmosphere. Most days, they would meet for a working lunch as both had become so busy during the day, it was the only time they could met. Today was the first time Draco had taken Hermione to Tony's. He had been craving a calzone and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to take care of his needs.

"This is a muggle restaurant," Hermione pointed out while starring up at the sign. She then took note of her surroundings. They were in muggle London. ' _When did we turn this way?'_ Her head must have really been in another place as she was running ideas off her tongue a mile a minute during their walk.

Draco reached the door before her and pulled it open, motioning for her to enter. "Oh how observant of you Granger." Giving him a roll of her eyes and a face of distaste, she walked past him into the small pizzeria.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy!" The man behind the counter gave them a wave. Draco acknowledged him with a nod of his head and headed for his normal table.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Hermione watched in awe as the wait staff brought out what she assumed to be Draco's regular menu items, plus extra for her. Over these past few weeks, it continued to amaze her how much Draco had really seemed to change. She noticed he'd become more tolerant of interruptions as his employees were always coming up to him, which had also surprised her as she had expected many of them to be fearful of the temper she had grown accustomed to in her younger years. He even showed his employees compassion and understanding, finishing many greetings with a firm handshake and a gentle pat on the shoulder. She gave a small smile at the wait staff as she dived into her lunch and their meeting trying to hide the glances of amazement she was stealing Draco's way.

"I'm home Gin!" Hermione kicked the door to the flat shut with her foot as she struggled with the mound of papers in her arms. She carefully made it to the small dining room table and set her work down carefully. "You won't believe it Gin but Malfoy took me to lunch at a muggle pizzeria and seemed to be a regular there. Did you ever think you'd see the day were he would speak pleasantries to a complete stranger or a muggle at that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes from her seat on the couch. This it was it was like every night Hermione had come home since she'd starting working for Malfoy and to be frank, Ginny was rather sick of hearing it. She had her own life to worry about and wasn't a bit concerned about what Malfoy was "doing" to "bring equality to the wizarding world". Ginny was having a rough time at work. She'd been playing for the Holyhead Harpies now for two years but had yet to get moved up from an alternate which made her earned income less than regular and to add the cherry on top of what is her life, Ginny was beginning to worry that Harry would never propose to her. They'd been together now for over five years and they still weren't even living together.

"I really feel like I'm finally helping under privileged creatures get what's fair and to think, it's all thanks to Malfoy. I mean really Ginny, who would have thought?"

"Enough already Hermione!" Ginny snapped. She had had enough. "I don't know why you are believing this garbage he's feeding you. If you honestly think he's doing all this for the sake of uniting the wizarding world, you are not as smart as I thought you were. I don't want to hear about 'this could be the domino that could change how the entire wizarding world views elves and other creatures as equals instead of slaves' anymore from your mouth if it is in regards to Malfoy. I think he's using your passion to get what he wants and the fact that you haven't seen that yet makes me question your sanity Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Sure, she'd been talking about this more frequently but this was her job, her career, her passion and Ginny had just kicked dirt all over it.

"What's your problem Ginny? I thought you were happy for me?"

"I was happy when you said you were getting a raise, I was less then stoked about the idea of you working for Malfoy and now I'd downright pissed off that it's all you ever talk about! You don't even talk about your personal life anymore 'Mione and I can't remember the last time you asked me what was going on with mine!"

"It's not like you've been trying to spend any time with me either Ginny. You've been moping around for months now, he'll ask you when he's good and ready and that's if he's ready!" Hermione's face was starting to redden. This was the first time she'd had a heated argument with Ginny in years.

"OUT! Get your bloody shit and get out of my flat!" She snapped. Her body was shaking. The comment about her future with Harry was the breaking point. Hermione fought back tears that were threatening to spill. With a wave of her wand, she gathered her belongings, shirking them to fit in her pocket and placed Crookshanks in his carrier.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Ginny. I had no idea my career would a be a problem for you." With a pop she apparited leaving Ginny in a sobbing heap on the living room floor.

She arrived in her office and fell on to the floor, finally letting her tears fall. Ginny was her best girlfriend as well as the girlfriend of Harry, leaving Hermione with nowhere to go. She'd briefly thought about going back to her childhood home, but she was in no mood at answer to her parents concerns. With a heavy sigh, she pulled her shrunken couch from her pocket and returned it to normal size. This would have to do for tonight. She released Crookshanks from his carrier, making sure her office door was snuggly shut and locked before laying down hoping for sleep that would be hours away from now.

 **NOTE:**

 **I'm a bit sadden to not have had any reviews yet, but that won't deter me from trying to complete it. I'm working on trying to add more scenes between Draco and Hermione but I want them to sound in character so any suggestions would be great!**


	5. All These Things That I've Done

**All These Things That I've Done**

Blurred vision seemed to elude her. Eyes planted on the ceiling, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She was alone. She had no one. She couldn't run off and cry into Harry's arms like she'd done so many times before. That was Ginny's place to cry now. There weren't many people she could call close friends either. It wasn't like she had a boyfriend whose chest she could cry into while he ran his hand over her hair trying to sooth her; that ship had long sailed along with her friendship with Ron. Hermione just had to face the facts; she was alone and needed to take care of herself.

She began running the numbers in her head. Trying to determine if the amount of money she had saved from her work at the ministry and the large paycheck Draco was writing her every month could cover the cost of a flat, maybe one with some office space. She knew this position wouldn't last forever. As much as she was enjoying it, once the program got off the ground, there wouldn't be much more for her to do which she considered quite a shame. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying her time with Malfoy. He was a great conversationalist and always seemed to have the gears in his head turning. She liked that they could carry on a conversation, granted these conversations did tend to have choice words and occasional heated moments, their banter required her to think before speaking.

A noise outside her office door dragged her away from her thoughts. Wrapping her blanket around herself, she grabbed her wand and crept over to the door trying to open it as silently as possible. To her surprise, it let out a large creak, frightening the person in the hall.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione had never seen Draco so pale. The color drained from his face and a look of utter shock was plastered where his trademark smirk was normal located.

"Granger, what are you doing here? It's…..," he looked down at the watch on his wrist. "It's three in morning." She stood rooted in her spot. The door had opened a little wider when she realized Draco was on the other side. Crookshanks meowed at her feet, bringing Draco's attention to her bare legs. She had oversized teal sleeping shorts on, the drawstring had been left untied. Her shirt was a plain white cami, arms folded over her bra less chest. He noticed her curly locks were thrown up in a messy bun. A few stray pieces had released during the sleepless hours of the night. It was more of her skin then he'd ever seen before and to be honest, he didn't mind. She must have noticed his lingering eyes, she pulled the blanket closer around her, thoroughly embarrassed to be caught sleeping in the office.

"Well, Malfoy, you see Ginny and I….We kinda fought…. it's just tonight….I didn't have anywhere else to go." She stumbled through the words. Of course it just had to be Malfoy to find her. She thought for sure if she was to be caught, it would be by one of the office elves during nightly cleaning.

He held up a hand to stop her. "Granger, it's fine. People fight; words are said in the heat of the moment, who would know that better than us. You and the Weaslette will have a mended friendship in no time." She looked at him in awe. In the month they had been working together, this was the absolute kindest he had been. Hermione couldn't help but smile. He gave her a slight smile back, unsure of how it really looked since it was not often he found himself grinning.

"I'll make sure the night elves don't disturb you. Did you need anything Granger?"

She looked thoughtful for a second and wished she had the kind of relationship with Draco that would allow her to hug him as that was all she really wanted. Someone to hold her. Instead, she settled for scooping up Crookshanks and hugging him close to her chest.

"I think I'll be okay. Thank you Malfoy, for understanding." She smiled at him again and began to close the door.

"You're welcome Granger and try to get some sleep. You look terrible." He gave a laugh and turned away. The sound of his laugh sent shivers down her spine. It was an unfamiliar sound, but one she thought she could get used to. She shook her head and closed the door with a snap.

Draco stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and continued on his way to his office. He couldn't stop his mind from returning to the image of Hermione standing in the doorway. She had a sort of glow about her. Her makeup had been smudged but in his opinion that was a good thing. He'd wanted to reach out a tuck her stray hairs behind her ear, but knew they didn't have a relationship where it would be okay for him to do something like that. Her legs had looked so smooth and he'd wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. He shook his head.

 _'NO. You cannot be thinking thoughts like that about Herm-Granger.'_

"I must be sleep deprived." Rubbing his eyes, he sat down at his desk. Thankfully, Hermione hadn't asked what he was doing in the office at such an ungodly hour. Blaise was coming in first thing in the morning to start a full media blitz to let the world know what they'd been working on this last month. Draco had been worried Hermione would catch on to the true reason she'd been hired but if she had, he hadn't heard about it yet.

It wasn't that he didn't really care for the wellbeing of all of his employees, it was just that money and his, as well as his companies, reputation were the true motives behind his actions. Blaise was sure this stunt would get him on the cover of every business magazine in publication as well as on the front of more than a few tabloids. When they found out that he'd hired Granger to run this whole campaign, the public would turn to putty in his hands.

 **'Draco Malfoy Hires War Hero and Civil Rights Activist Hermione Granger to Start a Better Tomorrow'**

He could see the headlines now. Propping his feet up on the desk, he interlaced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. Soon, he would have it all.

 **NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to _Andthetonygoesto_** **for being the first and only one to review my fic. Makes my heart feel good!**


	6. Draco, You're A Star

**Draco, You're A Star**

The morning was chilly. Hermione wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. It'd been a day since Draco found her sleeping in her office. After feeling quite embarrassed, she set out first thing after work yesterday to find a close place to stay. To her luck, a nearby inn on the wizarding side and just a 10 minute walk from work, had one room available and thankfully they accepted cats.

She found she rather enjoyed the walk in to the office. She found it gave her sometime to just relax. Today her walk was brisk. The chilly London air was nipping at her nose and she longed to step through the revolving door of Malfoy, INC into the warm lobby. Hermione ducked into a local cafe to grab a hot coffee. The place was packed. Apparently this was a morning hot spot. As she waited for her drink, she noticed a few patrons giving her looks. She'd become accustomed to this and had hoped the war glory that surrounded her would eventually die off. Dropping a tip in the jar, she grabbed her drink and headed back to the street, passing a magazine stand on her way.

Her feet stopped. She turned to her left to see multiple copies of Draco Malfoy's face starring back at her.

 _'Odd, he hasn't been in the media much lately.'_ With a shrug of her shoulders and not a second thought, she continued on her way.

Coming up on the front of the building, Hermione noticed a large crowd of what appeared to be reporters had gathered in front of the building.

 _'What has he done now?'_ Trying to push her way through the mob, she began to get frustrated.

"Excuse me! Some people are trying to go to work here!" Her voice seemed to quiet the journalists. She didn't think she said it that loudly.

"It's her!"

"Hermione! Over here!"

"Ms. Granger! Can we get a comment please?"

Eyes going wide, Hermione wasn't sure what had just happened. Reporters were closing in on her, requesting a comment but about what she wasn't sure. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic and everything started spinning.

"Get away from her! We've contacted the authorities in regards to your trespassing. This is a business you animals!" Hermione could hear Blaise's voice but he hadn't come into her view yet. She saw a reporter get shoved away from her, as he busted into the circle they had formed around her.

"Ms. Granger has no comment at this time. A press conference will be scheduled for a later time. Now if you would please, Ms. Granger must get to work." Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the revolving door. Security had come out to try to keep the reporters from following them into the lobby. After they were safely inside, Hermione heard one of the cast a charm to temporarily keep all non employees out of the building.

"Blaise, what in the world is going on?" She felt like she could breathe again. Her head had stopped spinning and her balance had returned.

"I'll explain when we get up to Draco's office."

The ride up to Malfoy's office was long and painful. Scenario after scenario ran through her head. What could have happened to cause such an up roar with the media? Upon arriving at his office, Hermione noticed Draco did not have a scowl plastered on his face as she had suspected, instead what appeared to be a pleasant smile replaced it and it grew as she entered the office. Her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Malfoy, what's going on?"

He came out from behind his desk and headed straight towards her, arms spread wide open.

"Granger," he chirped in a cheerful tone. "We did it!" Completely out of character and a little close for her current comfort, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle.

"Malfoy! Put me down and tell me what's going on this instant." She tried to wiggle from his grasp but his arms had a strong hold on her.

"You didn't tell her Blaise?" He placed her back on the floor. She faked distaste from his jester and smoothed out the wrinkles he'd created on her skirt.

"I thought I'd let you tell her since you were her partner in this project." Blaise took a seat in the open chair placed in front of Draco's desk, throwing one of his feet up on his knee, he leaned back in the chair casually.

Hermione looked to Draco again, awaiting some kind of information as to what was going on. Draco chuckled at her expression before explaining.

"The cats out of the bag. Someone leaked to the press what we've been doing here for worker equality. Apparently since it was you and I, two old enemies from Hogwarts working side by side for a better tomorrow, the press ate it up. Scarlett has had phone calls all morning from media outlets trying to set up interviews and applications have been coming in from all types of magical creatures. We, I mean you really, made a difference." He gave her a charming smile, which lit up his whole face and a pat on the shoulder.

"I…" she stuttered, completely surprised. "I don't know what to say." Her dreams had come true. Equality was finally getting the spotlight it needed to become commonplace. She smiled. "It really was a group effort Malfoy. You're the one that brought me in to help you."

"Technically, that was me." Blaise piped up from his spot in the chair. "I hired you. Malfoy said no." Draco sent a scowl his way. All he got back in return was a shoulder shrug.

"Yes, but it was Hermione who changed my mind, so really, this is all her." It was the first time she'd heard him say her name. Another smile found its way to her face. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Not one to miss subtle ques, Blaise hatched a plan.

"Why don't you guys celebrate tonight? I can work on getting a media campaign set up. I know we weren't quite ready for this," he bluffed. He'd had this planned for weeks. A little romance for his best client however, would be an added bonus and could boost his reputation as a power couple PR rep.

"Well, I don't know. I mean…" Hermione stumbled through her words again. She awkwardly pushed her hair back from her face.

"We could grab dinner. Eating alone can get lonely. What do you say Granger?" Draco's body language was inviting and she found herself digging for reasons to say no. They worked hard, why not celebrate a job well done?

 **NOTE:**

 **Five chapters left. Rest of the story is planned out but not yet written. Some more reviews would be amazing. Lots of Dramione moments to come!**


	7. On Top

**On Top**

Giving a tug down on the hem of her dress, Hermione then shirked as she pulled the sweetheart neck line back up to try and cover her cleavage. She wasn't normally one to wear dresses but Malfoy had stated he was taking her someone where nice and of course Blaise mentioned the media likely wouldn't be far behind them. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes for the sixth time, she gave a frustrated sigh at her reflection in the mirror.

When she walked into the boutique looking for a dress, she hadn't expected to be pounced on by the sales staff. Apparently it was a slow day and when she'd mentioned her special dinner, another flashed up a copy of Witch Weekly which had her and Malfoy's faces splashed across the cover. It just got worse for her from there.

They pushed her into dress after dress, yaying and naying each dress she presented to them. Finally, much to her dislike, they let out huge gasps and dropped their jaws.

"You have to take it. I can't even charge you. It's like it was made for you!" The shop owner gushed at her. "Just make sure you tell them where you got it!" They snatched the dress off of her, wrapped it up and pushed her out the door before she could protest.

So here she stood, in a halter top dress. She rubbed her neck a little, it wasn't often she asked her neck to support her chest. Again pulling on the ruffles displayed on her neckline, she then had to readjust the yellow belt placed around her middle. It was a spring yellow, which complemented the floral print of the dress. Some simple dangle gold earrings and a chunky gold bracelet were all the jewelry she opted for. She tried to force her feet into a pair of purple pumps, but quickly gave up, settling for some gold flats instead. After a few spells and rereading of directions in an old copy a beauty magazine, she managed to get her hair to calm down to a few messy curls. She kept her makeup simple, adding just some brown liner to her already done eyes.

After finally remembering a spell to add a little length to the bottom of the dress, she was satisfied. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized she was running behind and was to have met Draco in the inn lobby 10 minutes ago. She grabbed her small purse and keys and rushed out the door.

 ** _WHAM_**

Her body collided with a hard, firm surface. _'Weird,'_ she thought. _'Walls aren't normally warm or wearing clothes.'_ Hermione looked up and found herself staring into the steal grey eyes of Draco. Her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Oh Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" She stumbled a bit to regain her balance. Her hands were placed on his chest. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, trying to keep her steady.

"Slow down there Granger. What's the rush?" He gave her a sly smile as he removed his hands. Draco then turned, offering her his arm for escort. Warily at first, she slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

"I'm sorry I was running late. It's just my hair. It's such hassle…"

"It's not a big bushy glob, so you must have done something right." Hermione swatted his arm playfully at the comment. He gave another smile her way as they reached the lobby. Draco held the door open for her as she stepped out into the chilly air. She knew this dress would be an issue and she'd forgotten to cast a warming spell on herself before they left. He must have seen her shiver. He offered her his jacket, which he placed lightly on her shoulders. A delicious smell filled her nostrils. His cologne smelled of citrus and mint. An interesting combination but not what she had been expecting.

As she walked along with him, she couldn't help but take notice of his attire out of the corner of her eye. To say he had an interesting style was an understatement. A blue paisley tie adorned the front of his light blue vertical striped shirt; his red suspenders were keeping up his grey slacks that had a subtle box pattern on them. He was one pattern away from the outfit being a complete mess, but as it was, his looked seemed carefree and relaxed, especially without his heavy jacket. She snuggled deeper into the jacket and a small smile found its way to her lips.

Draco watched her burrow into his jacket, hoping she wouldn't notice. It amazed him how he'd never noticed before how beautiful she was. He was tempted to wrap his arm around her when the flashing of cameras brought him back to reality.

"Over here!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!"

"Is it true you've been dating for months?"

"Hermione! What do Harry and Ron have to say about this affair?"

Draco instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tried to guide her to the restaurant. He was sure Blaise had everything to do with this.

"Get your bloody camera out of my face!" Draco shoved a photographer hard, trying to make a path to the door. The camera man stumbled, causing those less brave to take a step back allowing the pair through. The maitre d' of Les Nomades rushed to their assistance as they entered the restaurant. He magicked the door shut.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy! They all just suddenly appeared. Our sincerest apologies. A bottle on the house. Now please, follow me." He motioned for them as they headed towards their table. The establishment had dim lighting which made for an intimate ambiance. Most tables were only set for two. Their table was placed in front of a large window overlooking the London street. The maitre d' went to remove Draco's jacket from Hermione's shoulders but Draco stopped him, helping Hermione with the jacket and into her chair. She smiled at him as a thank you as a menu was placed in front of her. Draco took his seat and the maitre d' headed back to the front of the house, only to be replaced by their waiter. He started by pouring champagne into both of their glasses.

"Good evening. My name is Demetrius and I will be your server tonight. Please do not hesitate to call me over for anything. Would you like to hear tonight's special?" Draco nodded for him to go on.

"Tonight the chef has prepared a Grilled Scottish Salmon paired with wild rice, tapenade, cucumber and beet salad with an eggless béarnaise." Hermione's mouth watered as listened intently to the description.

"That sounds wonderful. I would love that please." She handed the menu over to Demetrius.

"I'll have the same." Draco raised his glass as to propose a toast. Hermione followed suite, raising her glass as well.

"To you, Hermione. Thank you for helping my employees feel like they belong." They clinked glasses softly, the echo covered the table for a moment. That was now the second time he's called her Hermione.

Dinner continued without a hitch. Conversations had been pleasant, mostly keeping to subjects they were both comfortable with; work, cinema, books, old Hogwarts days. They had managed to make it through the salad, an appetizer, the main course along with a visit from the chef to their table. Hermione had just ordered a desert which Draco had declined and once it had arrived at the table, he regretted not ordering one instantly. It had been described as a warm chocolate praline tart with roasted hazelnuts, caramel pear sauce and chocolate sorbet. Normally he wasn't a fan of hazelnuts, but the smell coming from this dish was enough to make you die and go to heaven.

He watched in jealousy as Hermione took her first bite, closing her eyes as she took in the flavors. He noticed the noises she made in delight at the taste of the delicious treat. Hermione must have noticed him pouting.

"Would you like a bite, Draco?" He stared at her for just a moment. It was the first time she'd called him Draco. The world seemed to stop. He gave a nod as if to say yes, she raised her fork bringing it slowly to his lips. Taking the bite, Draco found himself drawn to her in that moment. His body kept creeping towards hers. She felt her heart beat heavy in her chest as she too leaned in, waiting to feel if his lips were as soft as they appeared to be. Her eyes had just started to close when a flash brought her crashing back down to reality. A paparazzi had snuck his way up to the window and had taken a picture with them just inches away from each other's lips.

"Well, that will be all over page five tomorrow." Draco threw his napkin down on the table in annoyance. Hermione touched her fingers to her lips, imagining what might have been.


	8. Midnight Show

**Midnight Show**

 **CELEBRATING MORE THAN EQUALITY**

"Well, he had part of his theory wrong." Hermione flopped the copy of the Daily Prophet down on her bed and fell next to it was a heavy sigh. Plastered across, not page five as Draco had predicted, but as the main article on page one she read,

 _Draco Malfoy, owner and president for Malfoy, INC was spotted last night at Les Nomades getting cozy with employee and project manager of his Equality Act program, Hermione Granger. The pair were spotted arriving in good spirits and escorted to a private table where they were seen openly flirting with each other and sharing more than just desert._

Her cheeks reddened as they had been doing frequently lately regarding Draco at the picture that accompanied the blurb. Their lips had been inches away when the flash had pulled them both back. Although, you couldn't tell that from this picture. She gave a sigh and read on.

 _A Gala will be held this coming Saturday the 16_ _th_ _in honor of Magical Equality. Malfoy, INC will be receiving an award for breaking the mold in today's culture and hopefully starting a better tomorrow for all. Many are already beginning to wonder if Malfoy and Granger are planning on attending the Gala together as they are currently set to accept the award jointly._

 _-Colin Creevey_

Draco slammed the paper down on the desk in annoyance.

"Scarlett! I need Zabini now!" He heard the rustle of papers on her desk and her chair slide back in urgency.

"Right away Mr. Malfoy!" He heard her running down the hallway. Apparently his tone had let her know he expected immediate results.

Swinging his chair away from his desk and the trash that lay on top of it, he tried to stare out the window to clear his mind. However, he couldn't stop himself from looking to the picture out of the corner of his eye. Letting out a growl in frustration, he turned back to his desk and studied the photo. He was trying not to imagine things, but it appeared that Hermione had in fact almost kissed him. He was surprised if that was the truth, as he'd found himself wondering lately what her lips would feel like on his. They were plump and naturally pink; they looked like little pillows his tired lips wanted to lay on. He couldn't stop the smile that tugged on his lips as he thought about her.

"Reliving fond memories?" Blaise was leaning against the door frame to Draco's office, smug look splashed across his face. Draco's smile turned to a snarl as he angrily stood from desk, slamming his hand down in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean friend?" Blaise didn't flinch at Draco's harsh tone. In his eyes, all he'd done was get more positive publicity for his biggest client and he was about to double it with his next scheme. "All I'm saying is that your name and the name of your company, your legacy are currently being murmured by most of Wizarding Europe. I can't really see that anything is wrong with me….I should be asking what's wrong with you."

Draco glared at Blaise. He had a point. Scarlett mentioned that requests for interviews had been coming in not only for him, but Hermione as well. It was obvious that Blaise did in fact know what he was doing and as Draco had brought this upon himself, there was nothing he could do but sit back and enjoy the ride.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Draco demanded, realizing Blaise had insulted him.

"You've known for a whole 3 hours now about this Gala and you haven't asked Granger to accompany you. I'm just saying, after those photos of you guys out on the town last night, she's not going to be available for much longer. I mean, her legs in that dress…"

"Shut your bloody mouth Blaise. She deserves more respect than that from the likes of you. She isn't just some piece of ass or arm candy. She's much more than that."

"Since when do you feel that way mate? As far as I knew, you didn't even want her here in the first place. Now you're defending her and she's not even here? You hit your head a bit too hard?" That sly grin had replaced itself on Blaise's lips. Creating this whole power couple thing could be easier than originally anticipated.

"I just-it's just that she's-her brain is so…" Draco couldn't find words to describe how he was currently feeling about Hermione. He imagined this was all because of how much time they'd spent together on the equality initiation lately and being able to see more of what makes her the most interesting person he'd met.

The way that when she was frustrated and having difficulties working out a problem, she would tie her hair up in a quick knot only to let it fall back down when she'd solved her issue. Or the way she would scribble quick notes across her clipboard, even if it was just to remind herself what an employee's favorite color was. He also couldn't help but stare at her lips as she chewed on the top of her quill when in deep concentration. If he was really honest, he's been doing a lot of staring at her recently, last night especially. It took all of his self-control not keep his eyes from straying down her sweet hearted bosom. Draco shook his head in realization. He had to take Hermione to the Gala. He needed to tell how he was feeling.

"Scarlett!" She instantly appeared in his doorway, notepad in hand. Blaise watched, amused. "Get Madam Malkin's to open early. We're placing a special order."

Hermione found it odd when Scarlett had come to collect her measurements but Scarlett's excuse for new company apparel was enough to make her shrug it off. That is until a large package was waiting for her on her bed when she arrived home from work. The packaging itself was enough to make her awe. The clean white box looked sophisticated with a huge, sparkly silver bow keeping it closed. A tag with graceful hand writing showed the Madam Malkin's logo on one side and her name on the other.

The curiosity was killing her. She gently pulled the ribbon releasing the box and her breath caught in her throat as she lifted the lid to view the dress within. Grabbing it by the top, she carefully removed the long gown from the box. The top was black, cupping her breasts with a slight V-neck. The straps went from the top of the bodice, over her shoulders to tie in the middle back of the dress. The black bodice stopped just below her bust line to go into a flowing cream tulle skirt. Hand sewn into the skirt where small pearls. They were dotted all over, even continuing down onto the train. She hugged the dress close to her chest. She'd never worn anything this elegant before. Looking down in the box, she found a pair of silver peep toe pumps and a note.

 _No one deserves to be dressed more beautifully then you._

 _I would be honored if you would accompany me to the Equality Gala this Saturday._

 _-Draco_

Reaching again for the dress, she clutched it to her chest and fell backwards onto the bed. He would be honored to have her as company. Her heart beat in her chest. What was he doing to her?

The rest of the week had flown by. Hermione had accepted Draco's invitation to attend the Gala, much to the dismay of the many men that continued to ask her. Photos of them were displayed nonstop in the gossip section of all the biggest magazines. Hermione had done her best to avoid Draco out of embarrassment for the feelings she was trying so hard to hide, however their continued work on spreading equality to the outlaying factories of Malfoy, INC had kept them in meetings with each other all week.

When Saturday finally arrived, Hermione received a letter by owl with instructions as to when Draco would come collect her for the evening events. She had tried putting off getting ready as long as possible, until a knock at her door startled her from her day dreaming.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione opened the door to find two tall blonde women, bags in hand.

"Yes?"

"We have been sent by Zabini Communications to get you ready for the Gala this evening." Hermione didn't get a chance to answer before they were pushing their way into her room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know that I need a team to get me ready…" Hermione began before being cut off.

"Ms. Granger, we were informed that you would say that, however it is in your contract that we assist you this evening." The unnamed women pulled a miniature chair from her bag, returning it to normal size with her wand.

"What do you mean, 'in my contract?'" Hermione was forced into the chair by one and had a smock thrown over her by the other.

"We are just here to assist you Miss. Please let us do our job. Time is limited." Hermione gave a huff but continued to replay the woman's words in her head. She didn't remember seeing anything in her employment contract regarding a beauty entourage for events. Giving herself a reminder to check into that tomorrow, she gave in, allowing the women to get her ready.

Draco had opted to pick Hermione up the muggle way. With the help of Scarlett, he rented a town car from a new company ran by Seamus Finnigan. They called it 'Magical Evenings Transport'. Seamus had essentially created a high demand for their unique services as they were the only car provider in Wizarding London. Draco paid the bloke a small fortune to get the best car he still had available.

He stood nervously by the car, waiting for Hermione to appear from the inn. The door swung open, an elder man stepped to the side, holding the door open for a young beauty. Draco stopped breathing, almost dropping the rectangular box he was holding.

She was a vision. Her hair was curled, placed in a lose bun at the back of her neck. The ladies had left a few loose curls framing her face. Her eyes were smoky with grey and pink, popping with a subtle cat eye. Her lips were left a bubblegum pink, making her cheeks appear extra rosy. Her fingers had been lengthened and were sporting a clean French manicure. Her toes peeking out from the peep toe heal, matched. She had taken his breath away.

"Hermione, you look…wow," was all he could manage as he fumbled over his words. She gave him a shy smile and turned a brighter shade of pink.

"I, eh got you something. I know it's typically to get a flower, but I wanted something that would last a lifetime," _'Like this night.'_ He thought to himself as he opened the box revealing a simple pearl bracelet to match her dress. She gasped in surprise, he'd already given her this beautiful gown, she couldn't accept the bracelet as well.

"Draco, it's lovely but I couldn't possibly accept..." He cut her off. He was already reaching for her wrist to clasp the bracelet for her. It fit perfectly. Not too tight, not too loose. Reaching for her hand, he opened the car door, helping her inside. He shut the door behind her, moving around to the other side of car to get in.

As he opened the door, Draco gave a quick look to the sky, praying for this to be an evening he would never forget.

 **NOTE**

 **Longest chapter yet. 8 down, 3 to go. Review!**


	9. Believe Me Hermione

**Believe Me Hermione**

The car ride to the Gala was spent in a nervous silence. Hermione fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist while Draco kept stealing glances to Hermione on his left, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the right words to explain to her what he was feeling. His hand was placed flat on the empty space between them. While turning a corner, Hermione set her hand down on the seat to steady herself. Her fingers where millimeters away from his. Draco swore he could feel the heat radiating from her delicate hands. He tried to will himself to inch his hand closer to hers but lost nerve as the car came to a halt.

They could already see the flashes of the cameras awaiting their arrival. It seemed many had opted to use Finnigan's car service. The press was lined up as if this was a red carpet event in Hollywood. Draco noticed Hermione swallow hard, eyes scanning the crowd of reporters and photographers.

"Are you ready?" Hermione turned her attention to Draco and gave a quick nod. Opening his door, Draco refastened the button on his suit and stopped the driver from opening Hermione's door. Reaching for the door himself, he offered her a hand and one silver peep toe pump emerged from the vehicle. The press had just noticed Draco as Hermione fully stepped out and the cameras went wild. Hermione's grip on Draco's hand tightened. He noticed, pulling her closer to his side, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't sure why she seemed so nervous. She had done this many times after the war. Her and the wonder boys had to appear at many events such as these to put the wizarding community back in good faith.

Making their way up the gold carpet that had been rolled out for the event, the pair tried to avoid stopping for interviews. Hermione did get asked quite often who she was wearing to which Draco would reply a Madam Malkin original. More photos would flash as they tried to get the dress from every angle. Hermione was sure that after this, the shop would double or triple with business.

Finally making their way inside, they headed to the bar, meeting Blaise along the way. He had a very lovely Scarlett hooked to his arm.

"Well, don't you two clean up nicely." Scarlett blushed a shade of red to envy her name and her fiery red dress at Draco's comment. Blaise flashed him an inappropriate gesture.

"Oh Hermione! That dress is unbelievable. I could have never imagined when Mr. Malfoy was describing it that it would turn out so beautifully." As Draco went on to explain to Scarlett that for the evening she could address him as Draco, Hermione's mind repeated her words. Draco designed this dress. For her. Pictured her wearing it in his mind and had it hand made for her. She felt butterflies in her chest.

This whole experience working for Draco had completely changed her outlook on him. He was no longer cold and cruel. Those traits had been replaced with caring and compassion. She hardly ever saw the scowl that was once permanently etched on his face. That look had been replaced with sly smiles and determination. She longed to see if he had laugh lines hidden within the interworkings of his face as it was a rarity she heard him chuckle.

"Hermione?" Draco gave her a puzzled look. Snapping out of her day dream, she gave a small smile and responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must've zoned out for a moment."

"Did you want a drink?" He motioned to the bar, eyes still fixed on hers.

"That'd be great. Thank you." Draco gave her a court nod and headed in the direction of the bar. Hermione took a moment to notice many sets of eyes following her around the room. She was unsure what exactly it was they were gawking at. It could have been her amazing gown, the fact that she was Hermione Granger, that she was here with Malfoy or the simple fact that she was currently unattended. Just as a few gentlemen began to approach her, Draco came up behind her, slipping his hand gently around her waist and placing the champagne flute in her hand. She shivered at his touch, causing him to pull away. Her heart dropped as she noticed the hurt expression on his face, which he quickly tried to cover up by taking a drink from his glass.

"Shall we find our seats?" Blaise had reappeared, oblivious to the contact the two had just shared. Draco gave him a court nod and motioned for Hermione to go ahead of him as they followed Blaise towards the front of the hall.

They were placed front and center. It appeared they would be sharing a table with the Minister for Magic, who seemed to be trying to take credit for all their hard work. They sat and chatted with a few other Ministry workers for a bit, Blaise and Draco having side conversations with a nearby table discussing a possible merger.

Hermione toned them all out. She'd done this enough times to know when to nod appropriately and smile. The music from the string quartet drifted to her ears and she turned, noticing people had taken to the dance floor. She gave a soft sigh as she watched the couples in envy. She had never been much of a dancer. Granted, it was quite possible she'd never had a descent partner. Ron always did seem to have two left feet.

Draco heard her sigh and followed her gaze to couples. It had been a few years since he had properly danced. Growing up, his family attended many functions such as this and at everyone Draco was expected to act like a fine, young gentleman. He'd been put through two years of ballroom dancing but it had made him quite light on his feet. He excused himself from the conversation he had been having with Blaise, causing Blaise to throw a bit of a fuss until he noticed what Draco had planned.

"May I have this dance madam?" His hand was outstretched and his voice had taken her by surprise. She gave a nervous smile and placed her small hand in his. As they headed towards the dance floor, she couldn't help but tease him, trying to loosen herself up.

"Madam? That's awfully formal don't you think? It's hard to believe we've come from ferret and know it all to this." Draco placed his hand on her waist and positioned their other hands in the ready position. Hermione's hand went to his shoulder; it was a bit of a stretch as he was a good six inches taller than her.

"We aren't really children anymore. Is it really so crazy and farfetched for us to be civil, coworkers or friends even?" His face turned away from hers as friends rolled off his tongue. At this moment, the last thing he was interested in was being just friends with the beautiful woman in his arms.

Draco dared to shift his eyes to look at her face. Thankful, her eyes weren't on his, giving him a moment to admire her up close. She looked radiant. Her skin looked soft to the touch; she had a few stray hairs tickling her neck. Everything about her made him want to reach out and trace his fingers around her features. His mind momentarily laughed at his 16 year old self seeing him now. Granted he'd grown up quite a bit, nothing could have prepared him for the woman Hermione had become.

The passion, the drive, the determination; She brought it every day. Draco couldn't understand how one person could care so much about other being. However, those feelings were beginning to change. Hermione made him want to change. She made him want to do more, care more, make a difference for those who needed it. He would show her the man he could be with her influence. He would show her they could belong together.

Their dance had come to an end. The couple parted and gave an appreciative clap towards the quartet. The evenings emcee had taken the stage and his voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Good evening all and welcome to a Night of Equality." The crowd clapped energetically, as Draco led Hermione back to their seats with his hand on the small of her back. The clapping had died down by the time the couple had reached their table.

"As the night progresses you will see many items available for purchase tonight. All proceeds will go towards S.P.E.W., The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Hermione Granger will in fact be using those proceeds to get S.P.E.W. off the ground continue her work towards a better tomorrow." The crowd clapped as Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco gave a pointed glance at Blaise, who in return gave a sly grin and clapped politely for Hermione. Turning towards Draco, Hermione gave him a huge hug, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Oh thank you Draco! You have no idea how much this means to me! I don't even know how you knew about S.P.E.W. but it doesn't matter. This is the most amazing gift ever! I won't let you down." Draco awkwardly patted her on the back as she gripped him tightly. It would have been nice to have a heads up from Blaise regarding this very incredible surprise. He thought for a moment, if this thing with Hermione was something he had considered pursuing in the future, how was a relationship supposed to be built on lies? Hermione released him again thanking him as dinner appeared.

He spent most of dinner mulling the idea around in his head. Was there any possible way to tell Hermione the truth, that this had all been to better his companies name and standing within the wizarding world, without breaking her heart? The problem he'd decided was how much she cared about the work she does. Granted, after spending the last few months working so closely with Hermione on equal rights, he was surprised at how much it really affected his employees. Productivity had increased by 15%, turnover rates were down, new applications were coming in everyday and the mood around the plant had really changed. Everyone was so positive and friendly now and he'd had a part in making that happen. He really was making a better tomorrow.

 _'It's settled then.'_ He gave himself a small, knowing smile _. 'I won't tell her about my original intentions. This really was for the better and I fully support it. Granted, I didn't know in the beginning I would feel this way, that shouldn't matter, right?'_ Taking in a fork full of food, he mused to enjoy the rest of the evening in Hermione's company.

"And now, the reason we've all been brought together this evening, I would like to welcome owner and CEO of Malfoy, INC Mister Draco Malfoy and Head of Equality Miss Hermione Granger." Draco stood first as the crowed clapped, helping Hermione from her chair. He offered her his hand as he escorted her to the stage. A flash went off to his left. Apparently, some press had been allowed to enter for the Gala. Assisting Hermione up onto the stage, Draco took his place behind the podium, pulling his speech from his left breast pocket.

"Good evening," his voice boomed throughout the hall. "I wanted to thank everyone again for coming out tonight to support a Night of Equality. I would first like to say a huge thank you to Zabini Communications for finding and bringing Miss Granger to our company. She has been a huge asset and the passion and dedication she shows on a daily basis is what has made this transition so enjoyable for all. We will be sad to see her good, but she will be tackling new and necessary challenges that we hope will propel equality for all throughout the wizarding world. We at Malfoy, INC are just honored to be the first of what we hope to be many companies striving to treat all creatures with the respect they deserve. I wanted to thank you all again for this award, we will show it proudly back at headquarters. Thank you everyone and don't forget to place your bids for the silent auction." The crowd clapped as Draco handed the award to Hermione. She smiled up at him as he once again assisted her back to her seat.

The Gala went into full party mode after dinner had finished. A large majority of the tables had been removed, allowing the dance floor to grow. The bar was hopping, drink after drink being brought out by waiters. The silent auction tables had fetched top dollar and Hermione could not have been more pleased.

A slow song started up from the quartet as Draco led Hermione to the dance floor once more. This time, she noticed less space between them as he moved her to the music. Dancing with Draco was nothing like dancing with Ron. Draco was a leader. He held her firmly but not hard enough to make her nervous and he moved with such grace. She felt comfortable with him as she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that until the song ended and a quicker paced song began.

"Would you like to walk the garden with me? I overheard they filled it with fairy lights for the Gala." Hermione looked up at him with her brown eyes. He knew if they had a future together, there was no way he would ever be able to deny her anything if she looked at him this way.

"I'd enjoy that very much." He crocked his arm, allowing her to hook her arm though his.

The garden was decorated beautifully. To be honest, Draco was unsure as to why the entire evening hadn't been held outside. The night air was surprisingly warm and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Fairy lights twinkled within the rose bushes, making their stroll more magical then Draco has anticipated. They came to stop in front of a large fountain, which was up lite in just the right way. Hermione took a seat on the fountains edge, patting the spot next to her inviting Draco. As soon as he took a seat, she began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank you again for letting me come to work for you. I know it was a little rocky at first but I'm very happy with how we worked together. I also couldn't thank you enough Draco for taking an interest in my work regarding S.P.E.W.. I don't know how you ever found out about it, but I just feel like I'm living in a fairy tale and it's all thanks to you. I mean, this dress sure helps but that was all you too." As she spoke, she found her body drifting closer to his. It was unbelievable to her that the man before, the boy who used to taunt her, had become so much more. She felt her eyes flutter closed as she leaned in towards him.

Draco's heart sank during her speech. He really couldn't be credited for making her feel this way. He had people to help with it. Granted, yes he could take credit for some of what she mentioned but it was still all based on a lie. She leaned in towards him and he couldn't help but notice how kissable her lips looked. This was his chance. Cupping her face in his hands, he finally brought his lips to hers.

The kiss started innocent enough. It had sent a spark though both their bodies as soon as their lips connected. They both longed to deepen the kiss, but both were worried they'd go too far too fast. Draco finally found himself nibbling on her bottom lip, hoping to be allowed to enter. Hermione gave a small gasp, giving him the opening he was looking for. His hand moved to her neck, bringing her closer. Her hands had found their way to his chest for support. She could feel his heart beat in his chest. When both finally needed air they parted, Draco resting his forehead on hers.

"That was…" He started.

"Yeah." Hermione gave a small blush.

"Are you ready to get out of here? There is this great place in town for desert and I was thinking maybe we could go on a proper date?" Draco sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would like that very much."

"Great!" He tried not to sound too eager. "It's not too far. We could walk, enjoy the pleasant evening." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Alright. I'll let the driver know. I'll have him met us there." He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and rushed off to let find their driver.

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips. Turning towards the fountain, she looked down at her reflection. This woman was not someone she recognized but she was looking forward to getting to know her.

"I heard this whole thing is a stunt. One of the other guys said someone from Zabini Communications called last week to leave an anonymous tip."

"Well, if this is all for show, Malfoy and Granger are quite the actors. Talk about a believable kiss. Think they've be practicing?" Hermione was on the brink of tears as she overhead a conversation from the other side of the hedge.

"This whole things been really hush hush though. I'm surprised this hasn't come out yet. You know Malfoy, INC. was just about to go bankrupt before all this?"

"Well now that his names all over the papers, especially attached with Granger, I heard stocks are though the roof. Just goes to show you, when you've got all the money and can afford to hire the right people, the public will believe anything."

Hermione stood, unable to process what she had just over heard. It was all a lie? They were using her and her good name? And to think, she'd really thought he'd changed. How stupid could she be for thinking he cared for her or anyone else for that matter. Grabbing the skirt of her dress, she rushed back towards the hall, hoping to escape before her tears fell.

She caught sight of Draco coming back into the garden. He was blocking her only exit. His face sunk to a frown when he saw her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He moved towards her but she pulled back as if he were a leper.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! You think playing with my emotions is funny? Think it was a way to get back in good graces? You made a fool of me, of everything I stand for. And I let you. I thought people could change. You proved me wrong. Congratulations, Hermione Granger was finally wrong. Happy now?" The tears were no longer held back. People had gathered at the door to the garden, looking onward towards the commotion.

"Hermione, it's not like that…"

"Then what's it like Malfoy? You planned on making a fool out of me later then or were you planning on never letting me know?" She spat his last name with venom.

"Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you. We'd gotten so close and I didn't want to ruin…" His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hard slap across his left cheek. He looked back at her, pain flashing in his eyes.

"So you were going to keep me in the dark? Until when? When we're 80 married and you were on your dying bed? This is low, even for you. I'm done. Have my office packed and sent to me. I will not be finishing out my contract. Good day Malfoy." With that, she once again grabbed the skirt of her dress and pushed her way through the crowd leaving a stunned and shocked Malfoy as the garden filled with camera flashes.

 **NOTE:**

 **Longest chapter to date. 2 more to go! Hope you're dying to know how it ends. Review please!**


	10. Change Your Mind: Part One

**NOTE: I decided to split this chapter into a couple different parts. I feel like it will help the story flow better. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **-blondkellycrazy**

 **Change Your Mind: Part One**

Hermione felt hot tears stinging her cheeks; she tried best to hide her face as she looked for a safe place to apparate. Wards had been put up around the Gala to deter the media from popping into the event. Finally locating a backdoor through the kitchens, she found herself in an empty alley. Unsure of what to do or where to go, Hermione found herself headed to the one place she wished more than anything she'd be welcome.

Draco watched her rush off, his hand lingering on his stinging cheek. The flashes from the cameras hadn't stopped and he hadn't bothered to move. Blaise pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to Draco and get him away from prying eyes. Throwing his arm around his friends shoulder, he directed him back inside and towards the bar to get some ice on his cheek.

"Talk to me mate. What happened out there?" Draco's face twitched as Blaise touched the ice to his cheek. Scarlett had just reached them, taking over holding the ice to Draco's face.

"She found out everything," he opened and closed his mouth, trying to get the throbbing pain to stop. "Should have known better then to try and keep anything from her. She's too smart for that. I don't know how she found out but she's pissed. Thinks I don't care about her. Thinks we, thinks I used her for her good name. This is a disaster." His head slumped in defeat. It wasn't too often he gave up, but he'd seen Hermione furious on more than one occasion and he knew she could hold a grudge.

"Our relationship wasn't to the point where I could pester her until she forgives me like Potter and the Weasel used to do. She doesn't know me well enough to know I meant everything I said to her. Blaise, what am I going to do?" the hurt in Draco's eyes was something Blaise had never seen before. When they hatched this plan originally, right before they were to post the quarterly with its decrease in sales, the pain on Draco's face hadn't compared to the sorrow he wore now. Giving a sigh, Blaise placed an encouraging hand on his longtime friends shoulder.

"You're going to have to win her back. It won't be easy. It'll be the hardest thing you've ever done romantically. Hermione is not one for charm and she apparently feels like she can't trust you, so you've got to earn that back."

"Will you help me? Both of you? You've seen us together. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Blaise and Scarlett shared a look. That was an understatement.

Hearing a soft pop from her bathroom, Ginny stuck her head out, tooth brush still in hand. The sight of Hermione in her living room was not something Ginny was prepared for and frankly, she was too tired to argue with her again.

"Hermione, can we not do this right now…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Hermione's tear stained face. It seemed there were many more tears to come.

"Ginny, I was so dumb. I should have listened to you." Hermione came rushing towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder. Ginny was shocked but patted her head trying to give her some form of comfort.

"Hermione what happened? Why are you crying in a beautiful ball gown?" This caused Hermione to sob harder. _'Well, so much for going to bed early tonight.'_ "Let me make us some tea Hermione. Why don't you come over and sit on the couch?"

Once Ginny had Hermione tucked into a blanket comfortably on the couch, she made her way over to the kitchen to make them some tea. Giving herself some time to take in what had just happened, she heated the water on the stove the muggle way. Her eyes drifted her friend on the couch. It had been a long time since Ginny had seen her this torn up. The last time she saw her like this had to be when Ron had decided they worked better as friends. She was crushed then and had vowed to protect her heart better next time. Apparently, Hermione hadn't been prepared for Draco Malfoy.

The tea kettle gave a whistle bringing Ginny back from her thoughts. She peered into the living room, checking on Hermione before retrieving the kettle. Hermione had her legs tucked up under her when Ginny returned. The tulle of her gown took up much of the space on the couch and Ginny inquired if Hermione would like to change into something more comfortable. To this, Hermione gave a huge wail causing Ginny to jump in fright.

"Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to change if you don't want to…"

"He had this made for me. He wanted me to feel special just so he could rip my heart out and crush it into a million pieces. Why was I such a fool Gin? Why do I always have to think people change? Why can't I ever just accept something at face value?" Her head slumped down as she tried not to cry into her tea. Ginny took a second to admire the beautiful gown Hermione was sobbing into. She had to admit, Malfoy had taste. _'Expensive taste'_ she thought noting the pearls on the dress and on Hermione's wrist.

"Can you tell me what happened? Why are you crying?" Hermione took in a deep breath before laying it all on the table for Ginny. She told her every detail she could remember. She explained how closely they worked together, the dinner date Blaise had sent them on which ended in an almost kiss. Ginny had seen Witch Weekly so she knew what date Hermione was talking about. She then explained the Gala and how she received a charming note and this gown she was wearing. She went into deep detail about all events leading up to the disaster in the court yard. Ginny's eyes had gone wide when Hermione described their kiss as passionate and desperate. It wasn't often Hermione spoke of dates, good or bad. When Hermione reached the part of the story where she overheard the reports on the other side of the hedge, she lost all of her composure and the tears feel once more. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and brought her to her should to cry.

When Hermione had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from balling her eyes out, Ginny sat for a minute, surrounded by tulle and let out a heavy sigh. There was no way she'd be able to explain all this to Harry without him completely losing his mind and going after Malfoy. Deciding that was an issue they'd worry about in the morning, which was fast approaching, Ginny carefully detangled herself from Hermione. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, Ginny tossed it over her, dress and all hoping her friend felt better in the morning.


	11. Change Your Mind: Part Two

**NOTE: On to part 2! Thanks for all the support readers! You are the best!**

 **-blondkellycrazy**

 **Change Your Mind: Part 2**

Empty glass in hand, Draco found himself seated at a local bar. He'd refused Blaise's help to get him out of the Gala unseen. He figured he'd look like more of a coward in her eyes if he hid away from what he'd done. The barkeep gave him a look and all he needed to do was nod back, an unspoken agreement between the two that he needed another. His eyes were becoming heavy, finally matching the feeling in his heart.

When had this become his life? When did he become soft for a woman and Granger of all women? His mind fluttered back to her in her flower sundress. Her image etched in his memory. He studied the picture of her in his brain, struggling to remember all the details of her face already. His glass was empty again. Without hesitation, the glass was refilled once more. This time he pictured her tonight, the good part of tonight, when it didn't disgust her to be in his arms. He could see her smile, he could smell her hair. His glass was empty again. When it was not filled back up, he looked to the barkeep in wonder.

"Closing up mate. You got a safe way home?" Draco's thoughts were fuzzy. He swayed slightly on the stool. Did he have someone to pick him up? His vision began to go dark as he mumbled Hermione's name.

He could hear voices. Loud voices. The pounding in his ears was unbearable. He recognized one as his helpful barkeep, the other he knew but couldn't place. Struggling to open his eyes, get caught a flash of jet black hair and had thought Blaise had come to his rescue but a reflection in his eyes had his mind boggled. Blaise didn't wear glasses. At least not that he could recall.

"Do you have a room or something he can stay in?"

"I'm sorry mate but we're all booked up. Why can't you just take him with you?"

"If only it was that easy. Did he mention anyone else's name before he passed out?"

"No, the bloke just kept repeating 'Hermione, Hermione' over and over again. But he needs to go. I've got a lady waiting for me at home. I can't babysit 'em tonight." Draco heard a sigh and realized it hadn't come from the keep. He felt his arm go up around someone's shoulder as he was pulled to his feet. His balance was far from good. He found himself leaning heavily on his strange rescuer.

"Oi, Malfoy. You're a real git you know? Tearing her apart like that. Now here you are, drunk off your arse and begging for her. It's a bit sad really." He felt himself jolt uncomfortably. His eyes had opened a bit more as they stumbled towards the fireplace. He felt the stranger reach into a small bucket and heard him call out Malfoy's address.

"Won't work." It was the first words he'd said in a while. They were hardly comprehendible but the stranger got the gist as the fireplace wouldn't roar to life.

"Just bloody great." He heard muttering and another address was said, this time causing the fireplace to turn a lime shade of green. He felt the spinning and begged for it to stop. The strangers grasp tightened around him until finally the world stopped spinning. With his feet planted firmly on the ground, he leaned forward, upchucking the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

"Shit Malfoy. Are you serious?" Giving a groan in response, he felt a spell hit his chest, cleaning up the splatter of a mess he'd created. The spot of the floor was also cleaned and Draco was drug over to the coach in the small flat. He landed with a thud and his feet were tossed up as well. He squinted his eyes to finally get a look at the brave soul taking care of him.

It took a few moments for his eyes to get adjusted, especially after a lamp was turned on. He could see the outline of the person, standing at about 5'11". The build was that of a man, he had broad shoulders. His jet black hair stuck out all over as if the owner had repeatedly run his fingers through it in the last few hours. His eyes caught sight of the wire rimmed glasses and he let out a chuckle.

"Potter," his voice was quiet but broke the silence of the room. "You fucking tosser. What are you doing in my flat?"

"You're flat Malfoy? You actually just threw up on my floor. We couldn't get to your flat because apparently you have wards set up." Draco let out another chuckle.

"Damn papa-papa," he stumbled over the words. "Fuck it. Those media assholes. Won't leave me alone." Harry did understand that. Turning away from him, Harry turned his attention to the fireplace, making a floo call to Ginny.

"Well, did you beat the snot out of that lying prick?" Apparently, when the barkeep was looking for Hermione, he had reached Ginny instead who became furious and it took all the strength she had not to go down to that pub and beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp. Harry gave her a nervous look and glanced over his shoulder.

"Not exactly Gin…." She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on Malfoy, passed out on the couch.

"I'll wring his neck! I'm coming over right now!"

"No Gin, stop. You need to stay with Hermione. We're fine over here. He's drunk off his arse and I'm sure someone is going to have to explain what happened to him tomorrow. Do you know of anyone I can call to get him? I couldn't get him back to his flat with his wards up."

"I'll try to get a name out of Hermione in the morning without being too obvious. Just be careful. We don't know anything about him or his behavior. Can't trust anything Hermione's said about him since he's been lying to her for months. Just promise me you'll be careful." Her face showed concern and Harry's heart fluttered.

"Okay Gin. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you."


	12. Change Your Mind: Part Three

**NOTE: Part three is completed. I am trying to decide if there will be a Part Four or if the next chapter will be the last. Opinions and reviews and welcomed and loved. Thank you all in advance for reading!**

 **-blondkellycrazy**

 **Change Your Mind: Part 3**

His head was pounding. Trying to sit up, Draco felt his body fall back in disapproval. Opting instead to open his eyes, the light streaming in from the window blinded him. Wait, there shouldn't a window there and after a night like last night, surely he would have drawn the curtain. Once again, he began opening his eyes, but a little at a time, trying to take in his surroundings.

The flat was large, open and had an airy feeling about it. The furnishings weren't extravagant, but weren't pulled from a yard sale either. Pictures lined the mantle above the fireplace and Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw a laughing Hermione giggling in one of those pictures. Was she here?

His eyes darted around the room, hoping to catch some glimpse of her. His mission became pointless when he saw the owner of the flat standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Draco's eyes turned up to the ceiling and he let out a heavy, sarcastic laugh.

"Bloody great. Just bloody brilliant." Draco was swearing under his breath and Harry caught his name a few times. Just like Malfoy to be unthankful that at least someone made sure he wasn't sleeping in a gutter somewhere. He heard Draco let out a heavy sigh and noticed his outstretched hand.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh I don't know Potter, maybe the glass of water in your hand that I assume is for me." Draco gave another roll of his eyes as Harry handed him the glass of water. An instant relief fell over Draco and he realized a hangover potion must have been added to the liquid. It wasn't a terribly strong potion, but it did manage to help subdue the pain in his head.

He stared at the now empty glass in his hand and let out a sigh. "Potter. Can I ask you something?" Surprised by his tone, Harry nodded in response for him to go on.

"Is she going to forgive me?" Harry's jaw slacked a bit in shock. Studying his face, Harry tried to determine if Draco was up to something or not. It was the first time he'd really studied him this close in person since they were young. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and an abudance of alcohol. His nose was slightly red and his face was puffy, two things not common on the pale man. His hair was a complete mess, not knowing which way it should be pointing but it was his eyes that caught Harry's attention. His eyes make his stomach turn. He could feel the pain they showed; Dark, stormy as if all the light had disappeared from them. All the pictures haryr'd seen of Draco recently, especially photos in which he was with Hermione, he appeared to be a completely different person.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Malfoy, be straight with me. Are you trying to tell me that you actually have feelings for Hermione and that you haven't been playing and using her for the last three months?"

"I'm saying, it may have started out as business move, the company hiring her I mean. But I find I don't feel the way I used to feel about her." His eyes dropped to the floor and he had a hard time believing that he was spilling his feelings out to Potter lounging on the couch in his living room. "Things I used to not be able to stand about her no longer irritate me. Her know-it-all attitude has changed into that of a smart, determined woman. Her need to always be right is now a trait I adore instead of despise. I used to think caring was a weakness, but it's her greatest strength. I just need her to know I care, I need her to know that she changed me. I need her to know I need her."

"Harry, are you out of your mind? We can't help him. She doesn't want to see him!" She snapped the bedroom door shut behind her. Ginny had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Harry following the events of last night. Hermione hadn't even seemed to notice when Harry came though the fireplace. She was lost in her own world with the morning playing out much like the night before. Hermione had not moved from the couch and was still in her gown. Her makeup had run down her face leaving black smudges that Hermione refused to let Ginny clean off. Her toast lay untouched on the coffee table.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. You hate him Harry. You hated Ron after he did this same thing to her. Why are you trying to help him win her back?" She gently touched his face, searching his eyes for an answer.

"I just, somethings different this time Gin. I can't put my finger on it. I've never once had a decent conversation with Malfoy, I doubt very many people have. But the way he talked about her. He never once mentioned how beautiful she's gown to be. He wasn't looking to put a piece of candy back on his arm. It was more. He likes her for who she is. Not what she stands for or represents. It was refreshing to hear someone talk about her like that. It reminded me," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to meet her gaze. "It reminded me of how I feel about you. I want something like we have for Hermione. I want her to find a lasting love and as much as I hate to admit it, I think Malfoy is that love for her. But he isn't going to have a chance to make her happy again if we don't help him."

"Gah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's help Hermione forgive Malfoy so they can live happily ever after." She fake gagged a little and Harry laughed in response. This would not be an easy undertaking, but Hermione deserved to be happy and they were going to make that happen.


	13. Everything Will Be Alright: Part One

**Note: So this is the title of the last chapter. I didn't get it all in one part so it will wither be a two or three part. Please, please please review my wonderful readers. I would love to know what you're thinking as you read this.**

 **love always,**

 **-blondkellycrazy**

 **Everything Will Be Alright: Part One**

It'd been a long week at Ginny's flat. Malfoy had done as Hermione had asked and had her office packed and sent to her. Harry had gone and cleaned out her room at the Inn, moving her back in with Ginny. Ginny had tried her best to keep Hermione in good spirts but she seemed like an empty shell of a person. Most days it was a miracle if she left her bed at all.

Ginny sighed as she sat herself done at the table in Scarlett's small kitchen. After agreeing to help Draco win Hermione back, Harry and Ginny learned that Blaise and Scarlett were also in on the agreement to help Malfoy. As they decided meeting in public was too risky, meeting at each other's homes became the only option for plotting.

"Malfoy is a wreck. He has no confidence that she'll forgive him. Every idea he has for getting her back has gotten worse and worse. He's spiraling out guys." Blaise shook his head in sorrow as he looked around the table.

"The employees are starting to whisper and gossip something terrible. That picture of Hermione slapping him is still being plastered in all the media outlets. I overheard a few of them talking and stocks are slipping back down. I tried to get Draco to come in but he's just crushed and the last thing he wants to do is talk about the business right now. He says it's why she won't talk to him." Scarlett let her eyes fall to her hands. Granted, yes it was quieter for her at the office with Draco out, she was a romantic at heart; the stack of romance novels that lined her living room shelves were proof of that.

"I feel the best course of action at this time, would be to disband this team. If the media were to find out we were plotting to fix their relationship, we'd just make it worse for both of them." There was a collective nod from the group as Blaise stood from the table. "I'd say it's been a pleasure Potter, Weasley, but old habits die hard." Blaise gave a wink and stepped into the fire place, floo powder in hand.

It'd been a long month for Hermione. It took her a week to finally leave her room for more than just a quick trip to the loo. It was another week before she got dressed on a daily basis and another week before she ventured outside the flat. Ginny had been so patient with her. Bringing her food when she refused to get up, forcing her to eat when she wasn't hungry, and laying out clothes hoping she'd get dressed that day.

The sun felt nice on her skin. She'd paled up quite a bit these last few weeks and was hoping her short walk wouldn't burn her cheeks. She'd opted today for a baseball cap and sunglasses. Her cap was pulled low to her face and her hair was pulled back at the base of her neck. She's hope to go unrecognized; the pain the media caused still fresh in her chest.

She'd grabbed an ice tea and a pastry from a shop down the road and made her way to a nearby park, hoping to grab a bench before the lunch crowd got the same idea. To her amazement the park was deserted. Thanking her good fortune, she grabbed a seat and stretched out her legs. It didn't surprise her that her short jaunt had caused pain in her legs. It was farther then she'd moved in weeks. Her muscles were sore from finally being put to use again.

Finishing her pastry and licking her fingers, Hermione took a sip of her tea and then leaned back on the bench, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes. It was such a nice day for spring. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed the sun so much. She could see the light behind her closed eyes and let out a frown of disappointment as a shadow moved to block the sun. Hoping it wasn't a cloud, Hermione opened her eyes and her gut wrenched.

"What are you doing here?" Her face was cold and her arms moved to cross her chest, as if protecting herself.

"I have something for you." Blaise did not wait for an invitation and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Please just hear me out before you take off." Hermione had begun to rise, but stopped at his words.

"I won't hear you defend-"

"I'm not here about that today," he abruptly cut her off. Snapping her mouth shut and against her better judgement, she sat back down recrossing her arms and giving him a nod that she was listening.

"Here," Blaise took a large envelope from his jacket pocket. "Malfoy wanted to make sure you got this."

"Zabini, I don't want anything from that prat." Her face had fallen at Draco's name and tears were forming behind her glasses.

"This isn't from him Hermione, he just wanted to make sure you got what you deserved. Please, just open the envelope." With a shaky hand, she grabbed the envelope and took a deep breath before she opened it. It felt heavy in her hand. Upon opening it up, a small, golden key came sliding out. Attached was a small parchment with the number 247 written on it. She looked down at the key, puzzled.

"What is this for?" Blaise had gotten up while she examined the key and began to walk away.

"To begin the next chapter of your life." Turning back away from her, Blaise walked out of the park leaving Hermione confused and alone once more.

It had only taken Hermione the time it took to finish her tea to determine the key accessed a vault in Gringotts. She contemplated throwing it away, never going to the vault and moving on from this rough time in her life. But the curiosity was killing her. Hermione had taken the key back to the flat and placed it in the middle of the dining room table and sat, head on her arms, staring the key down.

When Ginny got home that afternoon at four, that was how she found Hermione. Ginny, hoping to make her feel better mimicked the action.

"Hermione?" She questioned after a few moments. "What is it that we're doing?"

"Zabini brought me this key today." Ginny's ears perked up at the mention of Blaise's name. "Said Malfoy wanted me to have it. I've determined it goes to a vault at the bank, but I don't want his pity money, Gin."

Turning her head away from the key, Ginny looked to Hermione. "How do you know that's what this is Hermione? What if it's something else?" Hermione turned to look at her, head still resting on her arms.

"What if we go there now and if you don't like what is in there we can leave and I'll take the key back to Malfoy. How does that sound?" Hermione weighed the pros and cons in her head. It seemed like a reasonable idea. She gave a nod and stood up going over to Ginny and wrapping her in a hug.

"You have been the most amazing friend this past month Gin. I don't know how I would have dealt with this if you would have kicked me out when I should up after the Gala. I should have listened to you in the first place when you warned me about that prat. Thank you Gin." Ginny returned and hug but had a sour look on her face. For this plan to work, Hermione needed to be more open to the idea Draco being good.

"'Mione, I know you're hurting and I don't want you to think I don't understand, but what if Malfoy did care about you?" She could feel Hermione tense up during their hug.

"He should have just told me the truth. I don't need someone sneaking around behind my back with alternative motives Gin. I had that once. I don't want to go through that again. I know he's your brother and you're obligated to love him on some level, but he tore me apart. Ruined me for everyone when he went behind my back with Lavender. We were engaged Gin. ENGAGED! He just wanted to marry me to keep him in the spot light. He didn't really love me. Not in the end. And now Draco's done the same thing. What's wrong with me Gin? Why do I attract men who want to use me? Why can't someone want to be with me? Care about what I have to say because they actually want to, not because they want to appease me. I've just had enough." Sometime during her heartfelt confession, Hermione'd fallen to the floor, knees too weak to stand. Tears were freely streaming down her face and the noises she made while crying were less then to be desired. Ginny stared at her in awe. She had finally cracked. Finally released all the insecurities she'd been holding inside since she called off the wedding to Ron.

She was finally free to move on.


	14. Everything Will Be Alright: Part Two

**NOTE: Alright guys, this is it. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I am happy to say I have finally finished a multi-chapter fic! Also, not sure if anyone knew, but the fic and all chapter titles are named after The Killers first album, Hot Fuss. If you haven't heard it before, give it a listen. It's my favorite. Like always, please review and check out my other on going fic, The Pitch.**

 **Love Always,**

 **blondkellycrazy**

* * *

 **Everything Will Be Alright: Part 2**

Giving her hand a comforting squeeze, Ginny smiled at Hermione as the cart headed towards vault 247. Hermione appeared nervous as the cart finally came to a halt. The goblin escorting them hopped off the cart and headed towards the door.

"Key please." His outstretched hand became inpatient as Hermione gripped the key close to her chest. "Ma'am, the key please. To the vault." Opening and closing his hand as if to say, ' _now._ ' Hermione looked to Ginny, who gave her an encouraging nod and placed the key in the goblins hand. Waddling his way over to the door, he placed the key in the lock and turned it. The sound of the locks clicking into place filled the silent tunnel.

"Oh Ginny, I can't look." Hermione turned towards Ginny with the intention of burying her face in her shoulder but Ginny wouldn't allow it.

"You can do this Hermione. You are strong. Everything will be okay." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to see inside the open vault. Her heart dropped when a pile of golden galleons stared back at her.

"Gin-" Not letting her finish her sentence, Ginny urged her to go inside. Reluctantly lifting her feet to walk forward, Hermione's heart began to beat fast when she noticed a parchment roll sitting among the gold.

"We'll give you a minute." Ginny followed the goblin back towards the cart permitting Hermione space to figure out what this was all about. Allowing herself to take another deep breath, she carefully untied the ribbon and with shaky hands, unrolled the parchment.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _We are so happy you plan to continue to fight towards a better tomorrow for all creatures and are delighted to hear about your past work with S.P.E.W._

 _As you may know, during the Night of Equality, a silent auction was held. We are pleased to offer the funds made from that event to start S.P.E.W. the proper way._

 _We are looking forward to great things from you Miss Granger._

 _-Timothy Fargget_

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. How could she have forgotten about the silent auction and what she was given? She looked around the room again, sizing up the piles of galleons when something else caught her eye. A photo had been left under the parchment. She was unsure of how she'd missed it in the first place. It was a muggle photo no bigger than a 4x6. A retail location was shown with a large sold sign in the window. Flipping over the photo for an indication of what it was for, her heart stopped beating.

Draco's elegant handwriting was staring back at her. A tear drop slid down her face and hit the picture.

 _I'm sorry I let you down._

 _-Draco_

She studied the picture again and hugged it to her chest. It was everything she'd dreamed of. The front windows were large, allowing her space for large posters and signs. It looked clean and fresh, flowers in the window boxes. The door was a light green and inviting. Hermione sank to the floor, tears trickling from her eyes. She described a place like this to him once before. She had been sure at the time he hadn't really been listening. She'd been dreaming out loud, about what she would do if she'd had the money to start her own firm. He'd actually been paying attention to her.

He cared.

"Gin!" Hermione come running from the vault. "We have to go. I have to find him." Ginny tried not to smile at her friends' realization.

"Let's get a move on then! Goodness knows where he is." They climbed back aboard the small cart, Hermione urging the goblin to go as fast as possible. They sped through the tunnels, headed back towards the surface. Finally coming to a stop, Ginny felt sick to her stomach due to the increased speed and urged Hermione to carry on without her.

Sun long gone, Hermione emerged from Gringotts to find Diagon Alley in the middle of a downpour. Becoming drenched rather quickly, Hermione racked her brain, trying to determine where to begin looking for him. There was a chance he'd still be at his office, but she very much doubted that, checking her watch noticing the time. Looking down at the picture again, she thought for a moment.

 _No, he wouldn't have. Would he?_ Examining the picture harder, Hermione swore the picture had been tampered with. Some kind of magic had been used on the photo. Had he placed a spell on it so he'd know when she finally saw it? Hoping he actually had, she began searching the alley, looking for the store front that matched the photo.

The chilly rain had reached her bones and sent shivers up her spine but she was determined to find him. As she reached the last street in the alley, her eyes lit up as she spotted the light green door. She could see a dim light through the window and her heartbeat quickened. Placing her hand on the door, she took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Her eyes scanned the room. It was already furnished. Desks were set up, supplies placed on them as if someone was already working here. Walking further inside, she noticed a door towards the back with a name plate on it.

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Head of S.P.E.W._

She gingerly touched the words, smiling to herself. It didn't feel real. Pushing the door open, she finally found what she was looking for. Draco sat at what she assumed was her desk, chin on his hands looking down. Upon hearing the door creak, his head shot up, hope in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come." He'd stood now, slowly as if afraid to scare her off. It's been over a month since he'd seen her last.

"I uh got your picture." Hermione flashed the photograph she still had in her hand. "Only took a minute to realize you'd put some sort of enchantment on it. How'd you know I'd come?"

"I didn't. I had hoped you would, but I knew it was a long shot after everything we've been through these past six months." Draco stuck his hands deep in his pockets and looked down again, avoiding her gaze.

"I guess I just don't understand why you felt the need to lie to me in the first place Draco? I'm a big girl. I would have understood what you and Blaise were trying to do for your company and granted, pulling at heartstrings is a terrible way to raise stocks," she gave him a pointed look. "You still helped bring attention to an equality problem that has to be fixed for us to move forward after that terrible war. But the lying. I can't handle a liar Draco." Her look was stern. She'd crossed her arms over her chest at some point during her speech.

His eyes were lo, she couldn't even see the whites of them anymore. His body had tensed and he stood ridged, afraid of the words that would come next.

"I guess I'll be out of your hair then…." He made a move towards the door trying to skirt around her but she moved, stopping him.

"I do however and the terrible flaw it might be, believe in second chances within reason." Draco's eyes shot up, finally meeting hers. "And you've happened to catch me on a good day, as this," she motioned around to the building they were in. "You listening to me, has earned you a second chance."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like to take you on a proper date Hermione. No cameras, no lies, just the two of us." Her eyes brightened for the first time in a month. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd like that very much Draco."

"What are you doing now? We could grab dinner; discuss your plans for this place. Maybe I could talk you into letting me be a part of it." Hermione stopped in her tracks, turning to face him.

"Let's just keep this to dinner Malfoy. The last thing we need is to work together again." Taking a step closer to her, Draco brought Hermione into his arms.

"I dunno Granger. Seems to me like the last time we worked together turned out pretty well." She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when his lips came crashing into hers.

When they finally parted, she looked up into his steel grey eyes. "I guess it turned out okay. Seems like it took a long time to get here." She gave a small laugh.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, just to be able to hold you in my arms like this." With that he silenced her again with his lips.


End file.
